A New Life With the Old
by MND
Summary: Cho had a life altering incident with the death of her boyfriend. Now we she her when she's all grownup and is moving on, or is she?
1. Default Chapter

A New Life with the Old  
  
Chapter One "Reminders"  
  
**DISCLAIMER** I disclaim the characters in this fan fiction, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I take no credit, please don't sew me. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Cho Chang thought she had everything she could ever hope for, until today, the day she sits at the funeral of her loving boyfriend. Cedrick Diggory was there for her no matter what, he would do anything for her. She thought she would be with him for all eternity. She could see them dating through out their time at Hogwarts, then encaged two years after for another two years. She could imagine what their wedding day looked like, their house, and life together. She was able to see the many kids they would have (four kids in all, two boys and two girls, all would attend Hogwarts like their parents), she could see them growing old together. The voice of the preacher interrupted her train of thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She tried as she could to go on as if nothing had happened but something had happened, in fact a huge chunk of her life was missing now. Her daily routine was no longer the same for the way she did things would have to change.  
  
"Hey Cho, how are you doing on this fine day?," asked Derek, the guy who usually serves Cho her first cup of coffee each day, at her favorite coffee shop in town.  
  
"Ah not such a good question. I've been up all night trying to get this article done. I think today I may need that extra... three cup of coffee, just to get through the conference and an a double latté to get through the rest of the day," said an exaushted Cho.  
  
"Wow. You sound like you're having a tough time at work.'  
  
"Well ever since the nine eleven thing we've had much more work to do, it's become more chaotic at work."  
  
"Well if it's any consolation I've also been busting my chops around here with new deliveries, more orders, and a new staff member," he nodded his head toward the back of the café to a man who was taking someone's order without messing it up.  
  
"I think I'll leave you to your work and get to mine. Hopefully I can get through the day without killing someone. Bye bye," she said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Bye," she hardly heard Derek's voice, for the person she was staring at so obviously took up all her thought and attention. Was she seeing whom she thought she was seeing, but he's supposed to be dead she thought? Nah it couldn't be him, could it? 


	2. The Truth Never Prevails

A New Life with the Old Chapter Two: "The Truth. Never Prevails"  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not claim any of the characters in this story they all belong to J. K. Rowling. They do not belong to me. Words in these "// //" are the thoughts of the other characters not Cho.  
  
She stared intently fixated on the man who had just walked through the door at Serendipity. In disbelief she saw what she was dreading to be. She saw the one she loved the one she had cared so much as to risk her life for, just walked into her life again out of some miracle, he had risen from the dead. It was he she was sure of it, who else could it be but he, there was only one he and there he was alive in front of her very own eyes. She walked up to him not knowing if her conclusion was right and asked so boldly if she knew him.  
  
"No miss I don't think we have ever met."  
  
" You look like someone I knew. It's as if the two of you could be one in the same. I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"No, not at all, it was no problem. May I ask what his name is?"  
  
"His name," she asked with curiosity as to whom he was talking about, forgetting that that wasn't who she had expected it to be.  
  
"The name of the guy who I remind you of, maybe I know him?"  
  
"His name was Cedrick Diggory."  
  
//How does she know my name? What does she mean by "His name was?" Is it possible that my past may have some connection to her or is she stalking me? //  
  
"How do you know my name?" he said with an alert and worried voice.  
  
"That was my high school boyfriend's name. I had no clue it was your name. I think I should leave." She said with tears swelling in her eyes, threatening to release it's self. She ran out of the quaint little coffee shop.  
  
He stared at the door as it flung shut in amazement and astonishment. As though he had meet her before he felt a certain love and longing for her, as if they had meet before. He thought he was being paranoid, some girl he has no idea who she is comes up to him in a coffee shop, and he thinks he has feelings for her, yeah right like she would feel the same for him, she loved her high school boyfriend not him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As she headed down the street to work she thought about what had happened at the coffee shop, was it him, the one that belonged to her, the same guy who promised to marry her after they ended Hogwarts? So much pain and memory came as she had looked at him and saw Cedrick's face, her Cedrick, all the good and bad times she had had with him and especially the day that she lost him, his funeral, they all came rushing back to her.  
  
She almost lost control of herself it were not for her friend's voice interrupting her thought. She felt the tears retreat as if nothing had happened, as if there was no pain at all.  
  
"Hey you look like you just saw a ghost or something," said Cho's friend Mariana, who everyone called Bloody Mary as a joke. She never mind the insult, she would actually take it as a compliment.  
  
"I feel as if I did just see a ghost."  
  
"What do you mean? Who did you see?"  
  
"I saw this guy who looked like my Hogwarts boyfriend."  
  
Marianna had also attended Hogwarts, she was and still is Cho's best friend, and they were both Hufflebuffs.  
  
"You mean Cedrick Diggory?"  
  
"Yes! For god's shakes I can't even say his name, look at me I am still dwelling over the past. Will I ever be able to get over what happened, will I ever be able to put it behind me?"  
  
"You need time that's all. It was hard on you when you lost him; there was nothing you could have done. Don't worry, you have gotten over it, it's just that the pains still there, and it all came back to you when you saw this guy and was hoping it was him."  
  
"I know but the weird thing is that he has the same name as. well you know who."  
  
"No I don't know who."  
  
Cho looked at her friend with pleading eyes, not wanting to say his name.  
  
"You know, you have to say his name at some point or another."  
  
"Well can it not be now?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready I'm here for you."  
  
"I know. Don't worry I'll be ready in due time, I have an odd feeling soon, very soon," she said with a hint of worry in her voice. 


	3. To Whoever This May Concern

A New Life with the Old  
  
Chapter three "To Whoever This May Concern"  
  
**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Cho Chang or Cedrick Diggory or any of the Harry Potter characters for that matter. So if I am sewed I have proof BABY!, that I did not claim any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters! I also do not own the song Picture by Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow. FYI things in these are lyrics. These mean it's ~*~*~*~ a different scene.  
  
Dearest Cho, Some say you are not real, others proclaim you are an angel. While I proclaim my love for you, many say it is not right. My heart and soul belongs to one and only one, I hope you can forgive me for giving my heart and soul to someone, but I believe they have earned the right to have them, that someone is you. My dreams contain you, my hopes are of you. You weaken my body whenever you pass by me, whenever I see a mere glimpse of you, when you touch me, and when I hear your voice. I loose control of my insanity by being with you, I also loose control of what my body says or does. I hope you will accept my proposal, I love you dearly and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife someday? Not now but in the future I want you join me as we make our life's one. Love Ever So Dearly Your One and Only Love, Cedrick Diggory  
  
As Cho read this she recollected the day she had gone to her room at Hogwarts and found the letter on her bed next to a red rose and a ring. Cho was going through a trunk of her things she kept from Hogwarts, trying to clear out some of her things for space, when a small parchment fell out. It was a picture of her old beau, Cedrick.  
  
I put your picture away I wonder where you've been I can't look at you While I'm lyin' next to him I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you've been  
  
I can't look at you While I'm lyin' next to him  
  
So many memories, so many wishes, so many thoughts were brought to mind, all that were impossible to shut out of her mind. She continued to go through the trunk trying to ignore her feelings. She placed the picture in the maybe pile, the pile of stuff she might keep.  
  
She found herself thinking constantly on the picture, and decided to throw it away. She figured if she was going to move on this would be a start.  
  
Livin' my life in a slow hell Different girl every night At the hotel I ain't seen the sunshine in Three damn days Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey Wish I had a good girl to miss me Lord I wonder if I'll ever Change my ways  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You ok? You look like you've been locked in a trunk and left there for years collecting dust."  
  
"I've been doing some cleaning, that's all."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!" She yelled in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Really, then why are you eyes so red and puffy?"  
  
"Allergies."  
  
"Girl I know for a fact you don't have allergies. Start telling the truth, now! No more excuses."  
  
"Fine fine," Cho said with a shaky voice. "I've been cleaning out my trunk of things I had when I was with.Cedrick."  
  
"Ooh...come here you poor baby." Said Mariana, in a voice an adult would use to talk to a little child.  
  
Mariana held Cho as if she were a fragile package that would break at any moment, she felt like a fragile package that would break at any moment. They sat there in Mariana's apartment, as Cho cried into her shoulder, for a long time. Not saying a word.  
  
Cho had ended up at Mariana's place because Cho needed a break and Mariana had an apartment right next to Cho.  
  
I put your picture away Sat down and cried today I can't look at you While I'm lying next to her I put your picture away Sat down and cried today I can't look at you While I'm lying next to her  
  
I called you last night in the hotel Everyone knows But they won't tell But their half-hearted smiles Tell me somethin' just ain't right I've been waitin' on you for a long time Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
I put your picture away I wonder where you've been I can't look at you While I'm lyin' next to him I put your picture away I wonder where you've been I can't look at you While I'm lyin' next to him  
  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend It was the same ol' same How have you been Since you've been gone my worlds been Dark and gray You reminded me of brighter days I hoped you were coming home to stay I was headed to church I was off to drink you away I thought about you for a long time Can't seem to get you off my mind I can't understand why we're living life this way I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you To come back home I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you To come back home I just called to say I love you  
  
Come back home  
A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so0o short but I wasn't sure how to make it. I think I am going to quit so this may be my last chapter. If you want more then review or else that's it for this fic. 


End file.
